The Ring
by EsmePikachu17
Summary: He's in the mafia and you're just a normal girl. Can this relationship really work? Gokudera/Reader Insert Oneshot


You and Gokudera walked down the street, hands entwined, in the harsh winter wind. Whenever a particularly cold gust came, he pulled you to his chest and turned so that the frigid air would buffet against his back; keeping you as warm as his embrace and your heavy coat could. As this occured every few minutes, a sad smile graced your lips at the memory of what had to be done today.

You took a deep, icy breath and decided it was time. Gokudera looked back at you when you stopped walking suddenly. He cocked his head to the side and asked,

"[Name]? What's wrong?"

You were fondling the ring that adorned your thumb as it was the only finger big enough for the ring to fit on, which made sense as the ring wasn't yours, but Gokudera's. He had given it to you about a week after you started dating. You still remembered that day as clearly as the day he asked you out.

_You and Gokudera were laying on the couch in your small apartment watching some movie he had brought over. Your fingers were threaded together, so naturally, you were playing with one of the many rings that dotted his hands. You giggled when he wiggled his fingers out of irritation from your curious touches. You soon resumed your actions and gently slid one of the rings off of his finger. You carefully inspected it and tried it on every finger you had before getting to your thumb. You slid it on and made sure it wouldn't come off easily. A triumphed smile made itself visible as you thrust your hand in front of you, fingers spread, as you scrutinized how it looked. You pulled the ring off your thumb and and returned it to its home on Gokudera's finger. Smirking, he promptly pulled the ring off again and slid it back onto your thumb. You looked up at him in confusion._

_"Hayato?"_

_"I want you to hold onto it for me for a while. Okay?"_

_You looked back at your hand and smiled. Repositioning yourself, you made yourself more comfortable and continued to watch the movie with your boyfriend_.

Your stomach felt like it was about to explode before you got the courage to reply,

"Nothing's wrong, Hayato. I-It's just that I think..."

Tears threatened to fall from your [e/c] eyes. You tried to push them back, but one escaped. He saw this and moved closer to you.

"[Name]."

You wiped your face and pulled his ring off.

"I don't think I should be allowed to wear this anymore."

He looked at you, confused; he obviously didn't get what you were gently trying to say. A smirk then appeared on his face. It felt like a dagger had pierced your already aching heart.

"Did you do something and now are afraid to tell me?" He asked slyly, bending at the waist to get at eye level with you. He abruptly backed up when he noticed the tears spilling from your eyes.

"Stupid woman. No matter what happened, I'll always forgive you..." He said; still oblivious to what your true intentions were.

"...I shouldn't be allowed to wear this because..." Your tears were beginning to fall from your face onto he cold, snow covered ground.

"...Because I think we should break up!" You hurriedly said as you felt as though your heart and stomach would explode.

You braced yourself for whatever Gokudera's response would be. When none came, you cautiously looked up. A pained and shocked expression caressed his face. The shock soon left his features and the pain remained. Balling his hands into fists at his sides he asked,

"Why, [Name]?"

There was nothing but guarded feelings behind his question, as if whatever you had to say would break him.

"B-because I can't stand you worrying over me. You're in a dangerous profession and I'm only a weakness to you. I don't want to weigh you down..."

You replied, the floodgates giving into your sobs. It hurt you just as much as it hurt him, if not more, breaking up with him but it had to be done. During the time span of a year and seven months, the amount of time the two of you had been dating, you had been either kidnapped or almost assaulted by enemy mobs twelve times. Luckily, Gokudera always came to your rescue, but the last time it happened, he took a bullet in the stomach for you. The doctors said it was a miracle the shard of metal didn't hit any vital organs and that it was very likely he would've died from such an injury. You could barely handle it when it happened let alone have it happen again. As painful as this separation was going to be, it had to be done, not only for his safety, but for yours as well.

"You think you weigh me down? [Name]?"

You could only nod in response; your sobs having control of your vocals. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore-finger. With one stride he was next to you and had you in his arms. You just stood there shocked and silent as he rested his chin in your soft hair.

"[Name]. You're /not/ a weakness to me. If anything... You give me the strength to fight..."

He said squeezing you closer into his chest.

Even through all the layers he was wearing, you could hear his heart racing. You sniffed and slowly wrapped your arms that had been between you two around his slim waist. You two just stood there, in each other's embrace, in the cold of the merciless winter wind. Gokudera pulled away just enough to bend slightly to capture your lips in a kiss. The kiss ended too soon in your opinion, but before you could pull him into another one, he leaned into you and whispered seductively,

"Let's continue this at my place."

His icy breath came out in warm puffs as it ghosted over your ear and neck. You blushed and complied, threading your hand with his. The two of you continued down the snow-covered street, the ring back where it belonged: on _your_ finger.

It wasn't long before another ring made its way into your possession, but this one fit and could be found on the ring finger of your left hand.


End file.
